Power Rangers Wild Force
Power Rangers Wild Force, often abbreviated as "PRWF", was the tenth incarnation of the Power Rangers series, based on Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Wild Force, like Time Force, is very faithful to its Sentai counterpart, with nearly the exact same plot. It's also the first season to have the exact same morphing sequence as its Sentai counterpart. Power Rangers Wild Force takes place in 2002, continuing the tradition of having the incarnation taking place the year it was released. The first part of the series was originally broadcast on the Fox Kids children's television block, but was later moved to the ABC Kids children's television block in mid-season following the buyout of the Power Rangers franchise by Disney. Wild Force was dubbed in South Korea as Power Force Rangers (파워포스레인저 Pawa Poseu Leinjeo). Wild Force celebrated 10 years of Power Rangers, while Gaoranger celebrated 25 years of Super Sentai. The series follows the adventure of Cole Evans, who had been staying with a tribe for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Force Power Rangers. The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of animals, he was shocked to discover that the Orgs were heartless creatures. As the series continues, he finds the truth about his real parents: his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, were professors at Turtle Cove University, along with a family friend, Viktor Adler. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of the original Master Org, in which a jealous Adler consumes in order to exact revenge on Richard, who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and kills both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, their newborn son, Cole, was also presumed dead. The annual team-up episodes saw the Wild Force Rangers team up with the Time Force Rangers in order to stop three mutant Orgs (the Mut-Orgs) from polluting the Earth. It also featured the first time when a former villain teamed up with the Rangers to face the enemy. These episodes are special as it contained numerous references to various longtime fans of Power Rangers. Fans generally consider this teamup one of the best, due to the fact that the episode was written by a member of the fandom who was later hired to write for Wild Force, and the fact that the teamup brought closure to several plotholes in Time Force. In addition to the annual team-up episodes, Power Rangers: Wild Force also had a special episode commemorating it as the tenth incarnation by having Cole team up with the nine Red Rangers before him1 in order to defeat the Machine Empire one final time. This was known as Forever Red. Category:2002